Penelope Widmore
Penelope Widmore, beter bekend als "Penny" of "Pen", is de dochter van Charles Widmore. In ontdekken we dat ze verliefd was op Desmond, maar dat haar vader niet wou dat ze een relatie hadden. Door een korte interactie met Charlie weet ze ook (misschien als enige van de mensen ver van het Eiland) dat er overlevenden zijn van de crash van Oceanic Vlucht 815. thumb|right|250px|Penelope Widmore Voor Desmonds verdwijning In 1994 ontmoet Penelope Widmore Desmond bij een klooster in Schotland, waar Desmond een leven leidde om tot het klooster toegelaten te worden, maar hij werd net 'ontslagen' van de orde. Penny arriveert bij het klooster om een vracht Moriah-wijn op te halen, die besteld was door haar vader. Toen ze elkaar ontmoetten haalde ze Desmond over om met haar mee te rijden naar Carlisle om de wijn af te leveren. Penny ging twee jaar met Desmond uit voordat hij naar haar vader ging in 1996. Uiteindelijk trok Penelope bij Desmond in zijn flat in (hij was blijkbaar te trots om te verhuizen naar haar grotere huis). Nadat hij er niet in slaagde een baan te krijgen bij de Widmore Corporatie (of Widmores zegen om met Penny te trouwen) was ze blij omdat ze haar vader niet mocht en ze besloten het te vieren. Later gingen ze naar Londen en lieten een foto nemen. Desmond wou nog steeds met Penny trouwen, maar hij veranderde plots van gedachten nadat de foto genomen werd die hij niet kon betalen. Hij voelde zich Penny onwaardig en achtte zich niet in staat voor goed haar te zorgen en vond dat ze beter verdiende. Toen ze uit elkaar gingen, zei Penny tegen hem dat hij dat deed omdat hij een lafaard was. Later in 1996, nadat Desmond bij het leger ging, belde hij Penny en zei dat hij problemen had en hulp nodig had. Ze zei dat ze probeerde over hem heen te komen, verhuisd was en hem niet wilde spreken. Daarna veranderde ze haar telefoonnummer. Desmond slaagde er echter in om Penny's nieuwe adres te krijgen van haar vader (die het adres gaf aan Desmond omdat hij er van overtuigd was dat Penny Desmond zelf zou zeggen dat ze hem niet meer wilde zien) en smeekte haar om met hem te praten. Ze gaf toe om hem te zien. Desmond verklaarde dat hij alleen maar haar nieuwe telefoonnummer wou, zodat hij haar kon bellen op kerstavond acht jaar in de toekomst. Verward en gekwetst, gaf ze hem haar nummer en werkte hem de deur uit. Ondanks dat ze uit elkaar waren en Desmonds rare gedrag, gaf Penelope hem nooit op. Ze stopte een liefdesbrief in Desmonds boek Our Mutual Friend voordat hij naar een militaire gevangenis ging. Maar hij vond de brief pas veel later, na de ongelukkige dood van Kelvin, ongeveer drie jaar nadat hij strandde op het Eiland. Terwijl hij in de gevangenis zat, schreef hij veel brieven naar Penelope, maar haar vader onderschepte ze allemaal voordat ze ze kon ontvangen. Nadat Desmond vrij kwam uit de gevangenis spoorde Penny hem op in de VS. Ze vroeg hem waarom hij haar nooit schreef en of hij Our Mutual Friend nog gelezen had. Toen Desmond vroeg hoe ze hem gevonden had, antwoordde ze dat met genoeg geld en vastberadenheid je iedereen kunt vinden. Desmond verklaarde toen dat Widmore hem had verteld dat ze hem had opgegeven en was verloofd met een andere man. Ze bevestigde noch ontkende dit, maar zei wel dat ze nog geen trouwdatum hadden gesteld. Na Desmonds verdwijning Snel nadat Desmond strandde op het Eiland, begon Penny hem te zoeken. Op een gegeven moment kwam ze te weten over het eiland, maar hoeveel en hoe is niet bekend. Drie jaar na Desmonds verdwijning, na de ontlading en de ontdekking van de elektromagnetische onregelmatigheid door twee Portugees sprekende mannen bij een luisterstation, wordt Penny telefonisch ingelicht om 3:05, lokale tijd, ze 'het' gevonden hadden. Ze wordt door de bellers "Miss Widmore" genoemd, dit zou wijzen op dat ze toen niet getrouwd was. Op haar nachtkastje ligt een gelijkaardige foto van haar en Desmond als die Desmond heeft. Niet lang daarna, stortte een helikopter neer voor de kust van het Eiland en een parachutist landde in de jungle. Desmonds visioenen overtuigden hem dat het Penny was maar het bleek Naomi te zijn. In het boek wat Naomi bij zich droeg zat een foto van Desmond en Penny , en Naomi beweert dat, ondanks dat ze Penny nooit had ontmoet, Penny Naomi Dorrits ploeg had ingehuurd om de coördinaten van de onregelmatigheid te onderzoeken, wat in het midden van de oceaan bleek te zijn. Nadat Charlie de signaalblokkade af zette in The Looking Glass, begon een knopje op te lichten wat een binnenkomende transmissie duidde. Hij drukte op de knop en Penny verschijnt op het scherm, maar als Charlie vroeg of ze op de boot was, vroeg ze welke boot hij bedoelde. Toen Charlie verduidelijkte en Naomi noemde, leek Penny verward en antwoordde dat ze niet op een boot was en ze vroeg wie Naomi was. Toen Penny vroeg hoe hij aan deze frequentie kwam, hoorde ze Charlie naar Desmond roepen. Ze lachte toen Charlie zei dat hij in orde was, maar voordat ze met hem kon spreken, was Charlie genoodzaakt de deur af te sluiten voordat de ruimte overstroomde. Desmond riep haar naam terwijl de deur gesloten werd, maar het is onbekend of ze hem gehoord heeft. Charlie besloot dat Naomi gelogen had over dat Penny haar bedrijf had ingehuurd, dus voordat hij verdronk, schreef hij een bericht op zijn hand voor Desmond, "not Penny's boat" (Ned: niet Penny's boot.) Op kerstavond 2004, belde Desmond Penny vanaf het vrachtschip, die in haar huis was voor een kerstboom. Ze was heel blij om iets van hem te horen en bewijs te hebben dat ze niet gek was. Ze zei dat ze wist van het Eiland en ze zweerde dat ze hem zou vinden. Ze betuigden hun liefde voor elkaar en toen viel de batterij van Desmonds telefoon uit. Trivia * In de Odyssee van Homerus was Penelope de trouwe echtgenote van Odysseus. Ze wachtte 20 jaar op hem toen hij verdwaald op zee was en dood geacht door velen, en weerstond de avances van 108 mededingers naar haar hand. Hierom is Penelope vaak gebruikt als symbool voor huwelijkse trouw. * Tevens in de Odyssee van Homerus is Poseidon de God van de zee. Hij haatte Odysseus en gebruikte zijn macht over de oceaan om Odysseus' pogingen terug te keren naar Penelope te dwarsbomen. Charles Widmore wil niet dat Desmond bij Penelope is en "beheerst de zee" met zijn vrachtschip, Kahana wat net buiten de kust van het Eiland ligt. Het is mogelijk dat Charles een Poseidonfiguur is doordat hij de zee rond het eiland beheerst en Desmonds pogingen bij Penelope te komen verhindert. * In de Griekse mythologie is Penelope de "wever van dromen" (een referentie naar haar gebruikmaken van het weven en ontweven van een kleed om haar schakers af te houden.) Ze was ook de brenger van visioenen en een muze van artistieke expressie. * Tevens in de Griekse mythologie moest Odysseus Penelope's vader, Icarius, verslaan in een renwedstrijd om haar te winnen. Desmond probeerde zichzelf te bewijzen en Charles Widmores goedkeuring te winnen door deel te nemen aan Charles Widmores race rond de wereld. * Penelope Widmore, gespeeld door Sonya Walger, stond niet op de originele versie van de foto zoals te zien is in en . Fans beweren dat de vrouw die wel op de foto stond, lijkt op Arlene Stewart die Claires kind wou adopteren, maar later werd onthuld dat het om een continuity error ging die werd gecorrigeerd in een later uitgezonden versie van de aflevering. * Het gebied waar ze vandaan komt - Knightsbridge, V.K. - een een rijke buitenwijk van Londen, waar Lucy Heatherton ook vandaan komt. * In een andere Griekse mythe reist Orpheus naar de onderwereld om zijn vrouw te redden die voorafgaand was overleden door een fatale slangenbeet. Hades, de God van de onderwereld, stond dit toe zolang hij terugreisde naar de bovenwereld (met zijn vrouw achter zich) zonder om te kijken om haar te zien. Op het laatste moment, echter, kijkt hij om en ziet haar voor de laatste keer terwijl ze terugvalt naar de onderwereld. Dit is gelijkaardig aan Desmonds tweede kans om leven te herleven en weer te leven met Penelope, maar als gevolg van de mogelijkheid van het universum om een koers te corrigeren (zoals gezegd door Ms. Hawking) is dit onmogelijk. * Penelope is van Griekse origine en het betekent "wever" van "pene". In de Griekse mythologie houdt Penelope, de vrouw van Odysseus, haar belagers, die met haar wilden trouwen, af door overdag een kleed te weven en 's nachts te ontweven. Ze had gezegd dat ze pas een andere man zou trouwen als ze het kleed af had. De naam gaf een loyale, capabele en slimme vrouw aan. Onbeantwoorde vragen * Hoe weten Penelope of de mannen in het luisterstation dat hun zoektocht naar Desmond is gerelateerd aan magnetische storingen? * Waar en van wie is het kantoor waar ze in zit? * Waarom ontving The Looking Glass een transmissie van haar? * Waarom had de bemanning van het vrachtschip de opdracht om haar inkomende oproepen te blokkeren? * Hoe weet zij van het Eiland? * Droeg ze een trouwring om haar vinger toen ze telefoneerde met Desmond? En zo ja, met wie is ze dan getrouwd? Widmore, Penelope Widmore, Penelope Widmore, Penelope